The Pain of Disobedience
by Zobina
Summary: Merlin needs Arthur to allow him freedom to help those in need, but when Arthur still doesn't realise Merlin's powers, will he let him go that easily? Contains a range of characters from the popular TV series.
1. Chapter 1

As Gwen entered the room, the aroma of horse manure hit her first. At first she heaved, but after steadying herself, she walked in. She placed a tray down on a pile of sturdy straw, and began to fill two empty glasses with ice-cold water.

She turned round to see Merlin, filthy and tired, wiping sweat from his brow. She refrained from smiling, and handed him the glass.

"How long have you been down here now?" she asked as she placed herself down on a wooden milking stool. Merlin took the water from her and drank the liquid in one gulp. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and sighed. His blue tunic stuck to his bony torso from the heat, his ebony hair peeled to his forehead like an extra skin.

"It's a little hard to tell. All I know is the sun was out when I entered here and now I see the sun has disappeared. So, my guesses, a pretty long time."

She laughed. Merlin picked up the shovel and continued to remove the debris from the stables. He had in fact been working for almost the whole day. The stables had somehow become infested with a bug that must have been caught by the inhabitants of the small room, because how the amount of mess could have been conjured up over such a short space of time was just a mystery in itself.

"I don't understand how a place so small can become so filthy so quickly!?" he asked, slumping down on a pile of broken hay. He stretched his lanky arms over his head and heard them click painfully.

"I mean, I thought it was only a few days ago when I was in here last? I sometimes wonder whether Arthur comes down here deliberately and messes this place by himself; just so I can slave away down here and be out of his way."

Gwen poured some more water into another glass and passed it over to him. Once again, he drank it back as if it were his only means of survival. He threw it to the side and leaned his head back, stretching it from side to side.

"Why don't you talk to Arthur? Maybe if you told him how hard you were working, he might cut you some slack?" Asked Gwen, with a little too much hope lining her voice.

Merlin laughed and shook his head slowly. "Arthur? No Gwen, you've got the wrong man-"

"Ahh Merlin. I see you're working very hard down here." Arthur was leant against the doorway, glaring at Merlin with a slight smirk on his face.

"Gwen, Your needed upstairs by Morgana. Apparently she now finds it difficult to dress herself without your excellent guidance." He said with a patronizing air. Gwen bowed slightly towards him, before leaving the stable.

Arthur then took her place on the milking stool as Merlin quickly arose and grabbed the shovel. He desperately began to shovel again, fast; if it looked like he was slacking off then Arthur would give him extra work.

"Merlin, I need you to buff my armour for tomorrow still, so don't spend all your time down here."

Merlin looked confused, and paused for a few seconds while he searched his brain for what event was occurring tomorrow. His head was in agonizing pain, but he knew he had to remember. But it was no use. He had just gone blank. Arthur shook his head.

"The tournament? Ring any bells?!"

A light switched in Merlin's brain and he nodded frantically

"Yes, yes of course I remember."

"Well if you remembered then we wouldn't be having this conversation, would we? Anyway how long are going to spend down here? I thought there would have been a little bit of a difference in here. It still looks the same as this morning!" Arthur kicked up some hay, and watched it fly into the air, before settling back down on the ground.

Merlin hated that about Arthur. He may have been a prince, but he could appreciate the work of others once in a while.

"I'm going as fast as I can." Merlin answered, now sweeping the floor with a quicker motion. Arthur picked up one of the glasses from the side and drank from it.

"I have to say," Said Arthur, making Merlin jump a little, "It was very nice of Gwen to bring you down some refreshments. Because I know_ I _didn't send her down. To be completely honest I forgot you were down here." Arthur picked the jug up from the tray and began to refill his glass again, Merlin looking on in haste as the cool liquid soothed his throat. His own began to dry up, and he decided to look away.

Merlin scratched his head and paused for a moment while he got his breath back. He then began to sweep again, as if he never heard Arthur speak.

"Gwen's just a great friend I suppose. She really looks out for me." Sighted Merlin at last, after the awkward silence had got too much to bare.

Arthur couldn't help but laugh at his response. Merlin looked confused, but dared not question him. However, as usual, curiosity got the better of him.

"Is something funny?"

Arthur took another sip of the water and began to leave the room. "Well, think about it Merlin. How many girls would bring you, of all people, refreshments? Don't tell me you're that naïve." Arthur patted him on the back, and then sniggered, before leaving the stables.

Merlin watched him leave. He decided not to try and make sense of Arthur's words. He had just been given another job of polishing 'already polished' armour, so he had no time for personal complications. He set the shovel aside

"There, done." he whispered to no one in particular.

"And now, on to faze two." He picked up the tray with the still cold water and, with his arms aching and his feet screaming for rest, he carried it out of the room, before closing the door shut.


	2. Chapter 2

Gaius yawned and rubbed his eyes. He didn't understand why he was so tired, yet the signs of fatigue were falling upon him. If it wasn't for Merlin slamming the door behind him he feared he may have slipped into a short nap, which was something he didn't have time for.

Gaius arose to greet Merlin, but before he came within even a yard of him he stumbled back in grotesque.

"Yes, I know." Said Merlin, almost reassuringly, "I stink."

He walked past Gaius and flung himself on a chair. Gaius managed to control his stomach and waited until his nose had stopped burning with the pungent smell before he walked even within a yard of him. He walked over to him, staring, intrigued.

"So what was it today? Horses I imagine? And, try not to sit on my furniture when you're covered in animal feces Merlin."

Merlin grunted and arose from the chair, his whole body aching. Gaius held out his hand and Merlin removed his shirt. Gaius took the shirt and held it at arm's length. "I mean, what were you doing? Rolling in it?"

"It certainly felt like that." he replied, walking up to his room and retrieving a clean shirt from a draw. He flung it over his skin, and even this made him wince in slight pain.

"Now may I be allowed to be seated?" He said, with sarcasm lined in his voice. Gaius returned his sarcasm with a polite gesture of his hand to one of the chairs.

"Has he given you much homework today?" asked Gaius, whilst pouring a purple substance from a small pan into a swan-necked flask. "Or are you free for the night?"

Merlin gave a painful laugh and hung his head back over the back of the chair. "What do you reckon?"

Gaius finished pouring the liquid into the bottle and he applied the cork lid.

"Well I reckon, whatever he has given you to do, you better start now. Otherwise you'll just end up sleeping and not getting any of it done."

Merlin picked up a sheet from the table and threw it over his head. Gaius walked over to him and flung it off his face. Merlin's expression just showed pure pain.

"Come on, get to it. I'm just going to give this to Morgana. I won't be long." Gaius left the room, and no sooner had the door been shut did it reopen with 3 guards, carrying Arthur's armour and equipment. Merlin became close to crying when the armour clattered down onto the table next to him.

"Prince Arthur would like to clarify that the armour must be cleaned and polished by tomorrow morning." One of the guards spoke, whose grisly voice was muffled under his helmet.

Merlin arose and stood looking at the amount of metal that took up the capacity of the table. With that, the guard turned on his heel and one after the other they exited the room.

Merlin only had to glance across the table to realize how much work he actually had. There was no way he would be able to finish all of it in one day, let alone one night. He turned to the left, then to his right. He closed his eyes, and uttered words, which flew from his mouth and disintegrated into the air. The effect of these words, however small and insignificant sounding they were to other human beings, gave energy to another workforce.

A cloth from the table began to rise up on its own accord and began to rub harshly against a piece of the armour. This effortless process left Merlin at least contented with his now much shortened work load.

Already, one piece of the armour was completed and was set aside neatly onto the floor. This gave Merlin chance to sit back down again and relax his spine against the hard wood, giving him much needed support. He was exhausted, and he knew it. His eyes were tired and full of sleep. He knew he had to stay alert, Gaius would be back at any moment and if he ever caught him using his magic then he would definet--...

"Merlin! What have I told you?" Merlin jumped out of his skin as his eyes shot open, and the first thing he saw was Gaius leaning over him with anger painted on his face.

"What do you think this is? What if it wasn't me who had come in? What if it was Arthur or Uther?" Merlin glanced over at the armour and noticed that half of the armour had already been cleaned. To add insult to injury the magical cloth was still buffing the armour. Merlin moved his hand over the objects and stopped the cloth in its tracks. It fell to the floor, along with the armour which clattered along with it, ringing throughout the room.

"Sorry." Was the only explanation he could mutter. Gaius looked fit to burst, but only let out a disappointed sigh. Merlin rubbed his eyes and stood up. He had to admit, the armour that had managed to get done by magic looked pretty good. He picked the cloth up off the floor and began to scrub the remaining armour.

"Make sure that's done tonight Merlin, I don't want another argument brewing between Uther and Arthur. I still have a headache from the last time I was caught in the middle of one."

Gaius sat down in the chair that Merlin was previously seated on and began to help Merlin finish his exhausting job. He knew, as well as Merlin did, that magic would have been a much easier solution, but the risk was too great. Magic had already put Merlin's life into jeopardy too many times before.


	3. Chapter 3

Gwen began to arrange the flowers in the delicate vase for the fourth time that day. Every time she looked at them, there was something wrong with them and this annoyed her. She was a perfectionist; everyone knew this. Morgana had told her repeatedly that the flowers were fine, and yet still she had the urge to re-arrange them.

Merlin entered the room without knocking; a mistake he constantly made. Gwen jumped a little but regained herself after she saw who it was. Merlin smiled, before realizing what he had done and suddenly left the room. A knock then sounded from the door which made Gwen laugh openly, something she didn't do often.

"Sorry," said Merlin, poking his head round the door as he entered once again, this time he shut it behind himself. He was struggling with something heavy; it was almost half the size of him and nearly twice as weighty.

"I was wondering if you minded taking this down to Arthur for me later."

He couldn't hold the weight anymore, and it suddenly fell to the floor next to him. Shining armor poured out of the material he had used to carry it and it made a loud clattering noise that rang around the room.

"It's just his on a hunting trip and I've got to go at get supplies for Gaius. He'll want them as  
soon as he gets back."

She walked over to Merlin and put her hand on his shoulder.

"No, don't worry. I'll make sure he gets them." She bent down and began to pick up the armour. She wondered how he had even imagined how she would be able to carry it if Merlin couldn't, but she never spoke this aloud. Merlin also crouched down and began to place arm pads and leg shields into his arms. They reached for the same piece of armour a few times, their skin touching and their cheeks burning. Awkward silences broke between them, but after a few minutes this subsided into laughter when Merlin spoke a few jokes about Arthur.

"Merlin! You are terrible! You mustn't speak about such things!" She arose with the collected armour in her hands and placed them on the table. Merlin followed, placing the remaining armour also onto the table.

"What if Arthur had come back and heard you?" Gwen whispered, looking around the room suspiciously.

"Oh." Said Merlin, scratching the back of his head and puffing out his chest, "He doesn't scare me." Gwen laughed again and shook her head.

"Of course he doesn't." She hesitated for a moment, looking at Merlin as if contemplating something. She then walked over to her cloak and from the pocket pulled a small string necklace, with a red stone bearing in the middle. She looked at it for a few moments, before walking back over to Merlin.

"I want you to have this, Merlin." She lifted her hand up to him and showed her palm, which bared the small necklace. Merlin was taken aback from this gesture and stuttered a few words before smiling and simply nodding towards her.

She smiled and opened the necklace out and walked towards him, placing the necklace around his neck. She leaned over his shoulder to tie up the necklace, her hands shaking slightly as she did so.

Merlin breathed in, and smelt her hair which gave the scent of lavender. The skin of her cheek momentarily brushed against the slight roughness of his as she pulled away.

Merlin looked down at the necklace that had just been placed around his neck. He touched the stone, and felt a slight burning sensation emit from it. He then looked to Gwen, who had tears in her eyes.

"Are you okay Gwen?" asked Merlin, not wanting to stare at her, but could not control his curiosity.

She smiled and shook her head vigorously, walking away to rearrange the flowers again. Merlin wasn't sure what to do; whether to comfort her and be seen as patronizing or to leave her be and be seen as rude. He went with his heart, and walked towards her and placed his hand on her arm. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and turned and smiled, not able to look him in the eyes.

"It was given to me by my father, a few days before he died." she said, emotions rushing to her tear ducts again. "However I want you to have it. I have noticed it has given me luck, whether it is true or not. But I want you to have it."

She looked up into his eyes and his were sad and solemn. He had remembered how long it took Gwen to reconcile her feelings about her father's death, and he was worried he had opened up the wounds again for her.

"Gwen, I possibly couldn't accept this. It's too precious..."

"Please." She spoke in almost a whisper. "Please accept it. I would rather it kept you safe. Too many times you have been close to catastrophe and I just think it should go to a worthy owner."

She smiled and moved back to arranging the flowers, breathing rather heavy. Merlin sighed and took a few steps backwards, still holding on to the warming rock. It shined so bright it hurt his eyes. The shining red glistened against his own dazzling blue eyes, sending shooting pains to his temples. He placed it back down on his chest and looked up to now see Gwen folding sheets onto Morgana's bed.

"Thank you Gwen." He murmured. He looked to the floor and waited for a voice of goodbye. There was none, and he smiled sympathetically before turning on his heel and leaving the room. She turned back to watch him leave.

She looked down at the sheet, smiling, her heart beating rapidly, as she wondered what her hero would be getting up to in the next few days.


	4. Chapter 4

"Merlin! For heaven's sake will you hurry up!" Arthur yelled as Merlin picked up the chainmaille situated on the table. Of all days Merlin could have chosen to be late it had to be tournament day. He had warned Gaius the night before to wake him earlier, but Gaius himself had over-slept (which was very unusual for him) and had completely forgotten what day it was.

The wind outside was harsh and strong, and whipped the young men's hair askew. Merlin pushed through the air and hurried as fast as possible towards Arthur. He could hear the distant roar of the crowd becoming impatient, which wasn't doing anything for Arthur's nerves.

"Sorry, I'm going as fast as I can-"

"Well obviously not fast enough!" he snapped back. He was in a foul mood, as Merlin was also _his_ alarm clock for the morning, so he had also got up late. His eyes were sunken and he was pale; signs that he had had a restless night sleep. He was annoyed and agitated at the weather, rain had sodden the ground and his boots were slipping on the wet blades.

Merlin placed the heavy chains over Arthur's body, immediately dragging him down. He winced at the weight of it, but knew it was vital for him to be wearing it; the man he was facing today had recently been nicknamed 'The Ogre'.

"Quickly, my sword," he gestured his hand to Merlin, who quickly rushed over to the table and placed his hand on the shimmering blade. It was surprisingly cold to his touch. He picked it up and handed it to Arthur, who grabbed it from him and stuffed it into his belt.

Merlin stood back and gave him space, not giving him eye contact was crucial if he wanted to stay in Arthur's good books. Arthur breathed a deep breath and closed his eyes. He tried to extinguish the negative thoughts of defeat which he was often swamped with and refilled it with thoughts of success, and his father.

"Right," he sighed. He walked towards the entrance where the screaming villagers were waiting for their Prince. He paused for a moment and had waited. A confused, yet annoyed expression crossed his face and he turned slowly to look at a dawdling Merlin.

Merlin's heart stopped momentarily as he quickly racked his brains for something he may have done wrong.

"Haven't you forgotten something Merlin?" Arthur asked the inevitable question that Merlin was dreading. He looked to the floor, hoping the answer was lying down there somewhere. It wasn't.

"I don't think..." Merlin began.

Arthur rolled his eyes and gave a sharp glare before swiftly turning back around. Merlin could just hear him murmur before he went into the crowd of screaming fans: "Fine, I'll wish myself luck shall I."

He disappeared into the arena. Merlin whacked his head with the palm of his hand, he couldn't believe his own stupidity, again.

He turned to see Gaius with a grin on his face standing alongside a nearby tent. His smug impression showed to Merlin that he had just been watching what had happened. Merlin laughed; there was no point in him getting down about it. The more he thought about, the more he thought it was funny that Arthur needed Merlin to say that to him; with Arthur's ego being so big and all.

"I suppose you saw that," said Merlin, walking towards him, rubbing his sore head. In the background he heard the crowd come to a silence as he heard Uther's voice echoing through the air.

"Every moment of it. I have to say the moment where you smacked yourself over the head though was a real winner." replied Gaius.

He smiled and the wrinkles that lined his face became stretched with happiness. "Let's go and watch this tournament then, before you become concussed."

Merlin let out a groan, and walked alongside Gaius to the opening of the Arena. "How was Arthur this morning, considering he wasn't up on time?"

"Don't ask. I think it was the worst his ever been, and his been in some foul moods recently."

They reached the entrance of the arena, where the tournament had now started. Uther was situated in the centre of the semi-circle that was the arena; the podium for himself was a good two feet higher than the others around him, and four guards were situated around him. To his left, Lady Morgana sat alongside Gwen. Morgana looked as elegant as ever, her long dark hair flowing freely in the breezy air. The cape she wore flapped around her shoulders, showing off a turquoise halter-neck dress. Her expression was placid as she watched Arthur take his place. Gwen also watched, yet her mind was elsewhere. She looked cold and tired compared to the almost gleaming Morgana.

"Knights, take your places." Uther bellowed from the stands. He stood noble, the beckoning sunlight beginning to shine brightly off his mighty jeweled crown. "May the best man win!"

Merlin leaned against the entrance, straining to keep his eyes open. He looked out at the battle that was commencing. People had not got him far wrong; he was an Ogre. He stood at least a yard taller than Arthur, and his bulky appearance gave the impression that this wasn't going to be an easy fight.

They began to circle each other, Arthur and the Ogre, and in turn they began to stare out their opponent, trying to find any hope of a sign of fear. There was neither in both of them.

Their swords rose, and the sun that had not been present a few moments ago had now come out to play, and blinded both with its brilliant rays that shone down and caught the perfectly shaped metal. The temperature was rising too; both men were dripping with sweat underneath their mass of armour. Arthur began to feel faint as the heat penetrated deeper, and began to scorch his flesh. But this was no time for weakness; they both had something to prove. They both wanted the King's approval.

The first blow was landed on the Ogre, who turned so it caught the top of his arm. This had not even dented his thick armour. Arthur retreated back a few steps, to watch the Ogre swing his weapon, missing Arthur by inches. Although they had helmets on, Arthur knew the Ogre was annoyed; his eyes were glaring with anger. Their weapons hit together in a mighty roar of metal, and the crowd gave mixed opinions of roars and hisses.

They continued to swing from left to right, continually hitting the swords of the other. The Ogre made grunting noises; he was annoyed that he wasn't doing better. Every move he made Arthur seemed to be blocking with all the strength he had left in his body.

Arthur lowered his weapon to produce a short stab to the Ogre's abdomen, which made him stumble back a few feet, yet however the clash of his sword against his thick armour ricocheted back up through his sword, and sent a stab of pain up Arthur's own arm.

The Ogre was now furious, and jumped up to Arthur, raising his sword high in the air and bringing it down with unimaginable force. There was a gasp in the audience and Merlin watched as Morgana grabbed Gwen's hand, her face turned away from the scene.

Arthur couldn't of moved any quicker even if he had tried. The resulting blow only caught the back of his leg, which however did cripple him for a few moments, but at least it wasn't as fatal as what it should have been. The Ogre screamed in rage and fought Arthur harder now, not holding back anymore. Arthur however was as strong as ever. He knew what he was doing; wearing down his opponent so that he was easier to take down. He wasn't sure that this technique would work with such a huge lump like the Ogre, but obviously it was.

Arthur heard the Ogre's breath becoming rapid and loud; he was becoming tired. But so was he. He couldn't go for him yet. They danced around, the crowd now almost becoming impatient as the Ogre was throwing his sword down and Arthur just deflecting it like it was nothing.

However his body did ache, and he worried himself about collapsing. Everyone was becoming intrigued: the King looked nervous, Morgana looked terrified, and Merlin became worried. He watched from the side, noticing that Arthur wasn't doing as well as he should have been. He noticed his knees sinking, and his head dipping. He looked to Gaius, who didn't return his usual hopeful glance.

Merlin felt his chest burning with pain. It was sudden, a sharp heat pain that scorched his flesh by his heart. He quickly rubbed it, and noticed that it was in fact the small lump of stone tied around his neck that was hurting him so. It fell into the palm of his hand, and he noticed the colour draining from it, changing it from its dark bloody colour to a lighter colour, a bright blue shade. He couldn't tell whether it was his hand that was shaking or whether it was the stone, but it was moving violently on the palm of his hand.

Merlin turned to look up, and noticed the scene around him. At first he thought the surrounding area had completely paused; there was no movement to be seen. When he concentrated further however he came to discover that in fact there was movement, very slight movement.

The scene around him had slowed down so slow that everything was shown as if in slow motion. Merlin's heart pounded. He looked back down at the stone, which had now changed from the blue to white, burning the pupils of his eyes. He looked up again, the slower scene still playing in front of him. He didn't know what to do; he didn't even have a clue. He watched intently as Arthur slowly stumbled backwards; he had just taken a heavy blow from the Ogre. Merlin now knew he was definitely in trouble. He turned around the whole arena and noticed everyone gazing in horror as their hero, there Prince, was injured. Morgana looked particularly horrified, alongside the disappointing gaze of Uther.

Arthur had one last swing left in him. Just one; and Merlin knew this. He began to swing his sword with the very last inch of strength he had left in his body. The Ogre noticed this, and mirrored him, he would not win.

Merlin acted fast, he wasn't even sure what he was doing, but he couldn't just stand back and watch. He raised the stone high into the air, allowing a stream of pure light to pour from it. Just as contact was about to be known on the two worn pieces of metal, the light burned its way through the air unseen, severing the Ogre's sword in two. The light suddenly cut off. The stone fell back round his neck and the scene before him played like it had done all those few moments ago.

The Ogre stared at the sword which had just been sliced by that of Arthur's. He was flabbergasted; there was just no way that his sword could have done such a thing! Arthur took these precious few moments of confusion to land his final blow, he swung with everything left in him and caught the side of the Ogre's head, forcing him to fall with little grace onto the floor.

The ground moved as his body hit, and the crowd went into uproar. Morgana screamed from the stands, clapping frantically as did Gwen. Uther looked relieved and gave a short smile to Arthur, before standing and announcing the winner, his son.

"Can you believe that?" Gaius spoke next to Merlin, startling him. Gaius was peering at him right into his eyes. There was no doubt he knew what had happened. Merlin couldn't insult his knowledge, because he was right, it was unbelievable. Merlin could only muster a smile.

He was too confused; he looked down at the stone that was lying back down on his chest. It was back to its old colour of dirty blood, and the burning sensation was only back to a warming feeling.

Merlin was so preoccupied he never noticed Arthur walking up to him. He was standing for a good few minutes in front of him, waiting. When Merlin still had not acknowledged him, he spoke first.

"Right, so you don't wish me look when I go on, and you don't congratulate me when I come off. How else am I supposed to get your approval Merlin?" he asked, sarcasm once again lining his voice. Merlin began to stutter.

"Stop blabbering. All I have to do is look at your face and know you were impressed anyway." Merlin had to look away momentarily, in fear of sniggering in his face. He turned to see Arthur fling his sword and chainmaille over him.

"Well? Come on then!" He bellowed, now beginning to get impatient.

"Oh, yes, sorry." said Merlin, who followed Arthur out of the arena, smiling to himself at his own little in-joke. He signaled to Gaius that he was off for probably the rest of the day, and then followed Arthur out of the Arena and up to the castle.


	5. Chapter 5

As Merlin sat to dinner that night, all he could think about was the tournament. Gaius had tried to have a conversation with him on numerous occasions, but he realized Merlin had other things on his mind, so he left him.

Merlin just didn't understand; did Gwen know about the stone's powers? He sat for almost an hour, his soup getting colder and colder until it was inedible. Gaius was not amused.

"I didn't make that soup just for you to play with it Merlin," he said finally after watching him continually pick up lumps of potato with his spoon, before splashing them back into the tasty liquid. Merlin glanced up for a few seconds and saw Gaius's expression on his face. He was angry, yet disappointed; not a pleasant combination.

"Sorry," he murmured in return. He placed his spoon in his bowl and but his hands under his chin. The thoughts were now getting so strong that he just needed to know the truth.

"I'm not very hungry." said Merlin, pushing back his chair and leaning backwards on it. He pushed all of his weight to the back legs, which made the chair legs lift slightly in an awkward balancing act.

"Well I can see that." said Gaius, arising and picking up his own empty bowl along with Merlin's that was still full to the brim. He walked over to a small table and placed both bowls down.

"But I've known you for too long Merlin. What's wrong?"

Merlin wasn't fully listening. He was contemplating whether to visit Gwen, and confront her face to face. It would be risky though, he didn't want to ruin their friendship. He then gathered what Gaius had said to him and wasn't sure how to reply. Tell the truth or lie?

"Nothing, I just have a stomach ache." He replied, rubbing his perfectly fine stomach.

Gaius sighed and shook his head. He then went over to his medicine cabinet and pulled out a small phial filled with a thick green liquid. It slopped around inside the small jar and had the consistency of slime. He placed it on the table in front of Merlin and looked at his expression, examining him like a hawk.

"Here, drink this." said Gaius, before sitting down directly in front of him. Merlin swallowed hard and closed his eyes. Of all things he could have said...

He picked up the phial and pulled off the cork, which gave a short sharp popping sound. A pungent smell arose from it which made his eyes water. He closed his eyes and without further thought he tipped the bottle up into the air. The thick goo slopped into his mouth slowly, prolonging the agony of the taste. He gulped it back, shuddering as he felt it pass down his throat. He wiped his watery eyes before placing the phial back on the table.

"Thanks Gaius," said Merlin, once he regained a steady head. Gaius shook his head in amusement, before he arose and took the empty phial from him without another word. He had proved his point; it wasn't worth lying to him again. If anything the potion he just drank made his stomach hurt more.

Merlin stood and walked over to the window, which overlooked the castle grounds. He noticed villagers walking to and from places, shopping and talking. It was just another ordinary day in Camelot. But it hadn't been ordinary; something happened today, something Merlin couldn't explain: A type of magic that he couldn't explain… which aggravated him a touch.

A delicate knock sounded on the door. Merlin recognized the knock immediately, but Gaius did not however and made his way to the door. He opened it to reveal who Merlin had guessed; Gwen.

Her hair was down for once, and she looked dazed. Gaius beckoned her in with his hand, and she walked in quite quickly, Gaius shutting the door behind him. She hurried straight up to Merlin, which confused him, and stopped about a foot away from him. Her eyes were glistening and she was breathing heavily from running.

"Merlin, you must come to my house quickly," she said, taking his hand. He looked at her in concern and confusion, before looking down at their hands. Hers looked small in his, and she was cold. She realized what she had done and removed it almost immediately.

"Please," she continued, her cheeks flushing crimson, "I can't explain here, but you have to come now." Merlin looked to Gaius, who looked worried, and he shook his head in approval. Merlin turned and grabbed his jacket, before following Gwen out of the door and down the stairs, out into the cold of dusk.


	6. Chapter 6

The wind outside whipped their hair around them in a whirlwind as they hurried towards Gwen's small hut. It was lit by candlelight inside, so somebody was in there... but whom?

Gwen had lived on her own ever since her father had died. There were now only a few villagers that hung around, trying to get last minute bargains on the fruit and veg stalls, as many were closing up for the night. No-one really paid much attention to Merlin and Gwen hurrying past them, they were too busy with themselves.

Merlin noticed a battalion of horses riding in through the castle gates, and behind emerged Arthur. He had obviously just come back from hunting in the forest, and by the expression on his face, he had not been successful. Merlin had hoped he might have caught something, to get him in a decent mood, but no such luck. He wondered what sort of foul plans Arthur would have in stall for Merlin now, as he always seemed to get very bad jobs after Arthur had had a bad hunting trip – it was always the same.

Gwen had not spoken a word since she had left Gaius's room, and by how fast she was walking Merlin gathered it was an important reason why she had made him come to her house so late. They had now reached the house and Gwen pushed open the door.

Lancelot rose to his feet and took a long bow to the floor. Merlin was taken aback, and was not sure what to do or say. He was never usually greeted like this, ever, and the fact that it was Lancelot made his situation even more difficult, almost awkward. Gwen walked further into the room and stood away from them, she didn't want to get in the way. Lancelot arose and Merlin smiled nervously.

"Merlin, thank you my friend, for coming." He shook Merlin's limp hand. Merlin searched for words but they didn't come to him. He heard Gwen say she was fetching some water for them, and she left them alone inside the room together.

"Merlin," continued Lancelot, grabbing his attention. "I know this is sudden and you must excuse my forward nature, but I need your help." He beckoned his hand to a nearby chair and Merlin sat down. His legs felt heavy as he sat, lifting his weight from them was a nice relief.

"What are you doing here Lancelot," asked Merlin finally. Lancelot looked up in surprise, slightly saddened at the harshness in his voice. Merlin saw his expression and realized how he must have sounded.

"I mean, why do you need my help?" Lancelot's expression softened from his re-wording, and sat back in his chair. Gwen had now entered with the water, which she placed on the table and began to pour three glasses. Her hands were shaking and some of the water spilt onto the floor. She gave the two glasses to Merlin and Lancelot, before taking a long and slow sip out of her own. She looked from one man to the other as they spoke.

"When I left here all those months ago, I moved to a small town of Noratway. It is a friendly village, and I grew to fall in love with it. But recently we have been troubled." Lancelot took a moment to take a sip from his drink. Merlin looked intrigued, and also took a sip of his own, straightening his back against the chair. Gwen left the room for a moment, and the men heard her enter the other room. This was then the signal for Lancelot to continue his speech.

"There is a monster terrorizing the village." Lancelot couldn't have said it any more abruptly even if he had tried. Merlin choked on his water slightly, before turning and looking at Lancelot, blinking. Lancelot shuffled his feet nervously before continuing:

"The crops are dying. The water supply has been cut off somehow and people are becoming ill because of it. Many will not survive the heat of this summer."

Merlin's heart pulsed. Lancelot was looking at him, watching his expression. Merlin gulped down the last of his water and tried not to give eye-contact with him. Lancelot was obviously becoming impatient, and stood suddenly.

"I have to go, there isn't much time. Have you come to your decision?" he asked, looking at him straight in the eye. Merlin then arose too, however shaking his head.

"Lancelot, I can't. Arthur would never allow it." said Merlin. Even hearing his own voice he felt disappointed with himself. These people needed him. They were in trouble, people were dying. Lancelot paced the room. Gwen returned to the room and felt the tension hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Umm... What's going on? If you don't mind me asking?" she said, shuffling her feet. Merlin looked up, and noticed tears in her eyes. Lancelot walked up to her and put his hand on her arm. She looked at him and they met each other's gaze. Merlin had never felt it before, a pang a jealousy. He stood up suddenly; startling the pair as their gaze collapsed and fell on him.

"I'll ask him. I'll ask him tonight." said Merlin, walking in between them. He headed for the door.

"My friend!" Lancelot pulled on Merlin's arm. He turned to see a much happier looking man than ten minutes ago.

"Thank you, you will not regret this. I will wait for your answer in the forest tomorrow morning." He looked towards Gwen and bowed slightly towards her. She didn't really know what to do. She gave a slight curtsy towards him and moved to the side.

"Lancelot, you must understand," started Merlin, "It is still very unlikely that Arthur will let me go-" He stopped because Lancelot had already gone. He had passed him and slipped through the door and into the night before he could finish his sentence. Gwen moved back into the room and sat down on a chair, her head in her hands. Merlin contemplated whether it was the right time to question her about the stone.

No – she looked tired.

"So what do you think your chances are of Arthur letting you go?" Gwen asked through the silence. Merlin thought for a few moments.

"Zero." He replied simply. She gave a slight laugh. He understood how she felt, how was Arthur ever going to allow him to go and help Lancelot?

"If you don't mind me asking, Merlin, but why does Lancelot want you to go so badly?"

Merlin knew the inevitable question was coming, and really wasn't sure on how to answer it. He looked down at her, she looked weak and sad, and all he wanted to do was comfort her, but something inside him wouldn't let him reach out and hold her.

"He just thinks I'll be able to help, you know, with negotiating." As soon as he said it he wanted to hit himself. _Negotiating_, he thought, _of all things to say_…

"Oh right," he voice lowered, and she almost said it as a whisper. Merlin smiled at her in relief and she returned it, her eyes glistening.

"Goodnight, Gwen." said Merlin, opening the door next to him.

"Goodnight" Gwen replied, giving a slight wave with her hand. Merlin gave her a small awkward smile, before turning and leaving the room. As he left confused emotions filled him up; emotions about Lancelot, Gwen, and then the horrific truth of now realizing he must confront Arthur.


	7. Chapter 7

Arthur lay on his bed, every muscle in his body aching. The bandage on his arm covered his only wound from the fight earlier in the day, although it accounted for about five; the pain was excruciating. Blood poured from it constantly, meaning he had to replace the bandages three times during a day, and he was contemplating whether to change them again. The last thing he wanted was blood over his crisp linen sheets.

He had been lying down in the same position for more than an hour, and he was close to drifting to sleep when a knock sounded on his door. He sighed loudly, and rubbed his eyes. He lifted his body up to a seating position on the bed. Almost immediately the blood drained from his face and he felt faint. A throbbing pain came to his temple and his shoulders felt pulled and out of shape. He was not in the mood to be disturbed.

"Come in," he bellowed. The door creaked open and Merlin's scrawny face peered from behind it. Arthur noticed who it was and let a out a cry of pain, before falling back onto the bed in a heap. Merlin carefully stepped through the door and closed it behind him.

"Merlin." came the voice from the bed, "This better be important."

A lump came to Merlin's throat. He should have thought a little more about bothering him before he came, but it was too late now, he had no choice, he was there.

"And if you don't start speaking soon I will personally arrange the stocks to be moved into my quarters to pelt you with rotten tomatoes myself. I'm in need of a laugh."

Merlin's throat tightened more. He walked forward a few steps.

"I actually have something to ask you-"

"Then ask me!" replied Arthur, getting impatient. Merlin scratched the back of his head, and wondered whether it would be better just to say it quickly, all in one go. He had to make his mind up fast though.

"Lancelot wants me to help his village." he said, with little time for him to actually fully realize what he had just said. He then wished he hadn't had said it so abruptly. Arthur sat bolt upright on the bed, staring at him.

He suddenly let out a roar of laughter that echoed through his chamber walls. His head rolled back in happiness, his eyes watering. When he regained himself, he looked back to Merlin, whose expression was as serious as stone.

"Your joking Merlin." said Arthur, the happiness draining away slightly. Merlin said nothing, his face said it all.

"Hold on," he continued, now standing up and stretching his whole body. "Are you telling me that you, Merlin, have been asked by one of the bravest men I have ever known to help a village? You? Merlin?" He folded his arms and waited for his reply.

"Well, yes. Yes he does. And I need to know before tomorrow." said Merlin, stuttering slightly, twiddling his fingers. He also wished he wasn't so outspoken, if this was reason enough for Arthur to stick him in the stocks. Arthur paced over to the window and looked out, thinking that Lancelot may have been outside the window.

"If my father knew Lancelot was here, he would have him arrested." Arthur tapped his fingers on the windowsill. "And why Merlin?" He turned suddenly to see Merlin's face on the floor. "Why does Lancelot need you? You are no braver than a stick-insect."

Merlin didn't reply. He wanted to; he was angry, angrier than he had ever been with Arthur. But he held his ground.

"Arthur, I don't know why, but he needs me." Arthur walked up to Merlin and came close to his face.

"You are not going anywhere." he said, patting Merlin patronizingly on his head. "There is no way I'm going to let my servant go and help another village."

"But I don't understand. You let me go before. You let me go to my mother's village and help her." replied Merlin, his voice surprisingly rising in anger.

"That was different, Merlin." said Arthur, pronouncing the syllables of his name with sarcasm. "That was personal. You cannot just help someone else's village when you feel like it. No – you're my servant and you will listen to me." Arthur walked away from him and resumed his place back on his bed. "Anyway, what's so special about you?"

In that moment Merlin wanted to say everything. He wanted to tell him about his magical powers. He wanted to tell him all the times he had saved his life. He wanted to tell him how it was his destiny to protect him, Camelot's future king. Instead, he spoke quietly, and timidly, holding back all of these emotions.

"On the contrary," he said after a long pause, "I wouldn't dream of doing anything without your strictest permission, my lord." Arthur looked up and stared at him for a while, not knowing how to take him. Merlin looked serious, yet pedantic.

"Good." said Arthur, lying back onto his bed. As his muscles began to relax again, Merlin turned to leave his room.

"Merlin." Called Arthur when he heard the creaking of his door.

"Yes?" replied Merlin, trying to sound as content as he possibly could.

"My sword needs re-sharpening as soon as possible." Arthur touched his arm at were the stab wound was and winced in pain. Merlin then went to leave a second time.

"Merlin."

"Yes." replied Merlin, beginning to sound repetitive.

"If you go and help Lancelot, don't expect to ever return to Camelot again."

The words hit him like knives in the chest. Without another word, he closed the door behind him, leaving Arthur to sit with his thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8

Merlin didn't care about neatness, he wasn't that kind of person; hence why he threw the clothes into his rucksack rather than arrange then neatly. Everything went in: Clothes, books, and shoes that he'd lost the other one to but couldn't find the heart to throw away. It was a bad habit of his.

He had been packing for a good hour when he realized how dark it was outside. He had made his decision only a few minutes before he began packing, however it took him a while to get to his decision. His head pulled one way, but his heart the other.

Gaius knew what he was doing, but he couldn't stop him. This was not only because of the determined look on Merlin's face, but because he knew why he was doing it – he was right. The village did need him, and it would be selfish of him not to go. But when Arthur was to find out... that was something Gaius didn't want to stick around and watch.

"Is there anything I can get you Merlin?" Gaius's voice sounded from around the door. Merlin turned to see a solemn face staring back at him. This made him doubt himself for a second. But he soon shook the doubting feeling away and replied.

"No, thanks." he gave a weak smile and turned back to his packing. Gaius sighed and turned away, a slight pain in his chest.

No sooner had he turned to leave the room did Morgana sweep past him, her long mauve coat flapping in the breeze of the room. Her grace was immense as her hair trailed behind her. Her face was pale yet she did not look tired, if anything, she was alive.

"Merlin," she sounded, making Merlin jump. He turned, and wasn't exactly sure what to do, what was appropriate to do. He wasn't expecting her presence, not today of all days.

"Morgana?" he finally said, placing a shirt onto the table. He walked over to her. He wasn't sure what her expression wrote; it was sad, with slight annoyance and guilt.

"I want to come with you. I want to help Lancelot too." She said. This came as no surprise to Merlin. He knew that was the reason why she was there.

"So Gwen told you then?" he said, knowing that her answer was an obvious 'yes'. He looked away from her; he couldn't stand her piercing eyes against his. They penetrated into his mind somehow.

"Yes, and I want to come. I want to help you fight." She walked forward to him and grabbed his arm, hard. He had no choice but to look in her eyes, which were full of tears. This confused him; why was she upset?

"Morgana, I possibly couldn't let you-" he paused. Morgana squeezed his arm tighter, and her lips were squeezed together in frustration.

"Please Merlin. You don't understand. I have to go." she closed her eyelids, which made a single tear roll down her face. She took her hand from his arm and wiped her face with the back of her hand. Merlin didn't want to ask, but he had to.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, wanting to comfort her, but didn't know how. She looked more hurt by his comment, and backed away from him.

"I have my reasons," she said, now unable to look at him. "And if you won't let me come along then... then I'll leave." and without further ado she turned and flung out of the room, pushing past Gaius as she left.

He had to balance himself as he nearly fell down the stairs, and managed to steady himself as he watched Morgana leave the room, slamming the door behind her, leaving a sad presence in the air.

Merlin's mind was full of different emotions. He didn't know what to believe; why did Morgana want to go so much? He couldn't let her go, not after last time, when she gave her life to help his mother's village. It was just too risky to do that again. He didn't know what to expect from this village of Noratway, the danger could be immense.

"You should of let her go." a voice sounded once again from around the door. Gaius now entered, and stood wisely by the doorway. Merlin turned away and picked up a shirt to place inside his bag. He didn't want to have this conversation with him, not now. He'll only persuade him not to go.

"I had my reasons why I didn't want her to go." said Merlin, bending down on the floor and picking up a floorboard to retrieve his book of magic. The cover was slightly dusty, but the book was glowing somehow. He stood back up and shoved it inside his bag, pushing it into the bottom. He slung the bag around his shoulder and went to walk past Gaius, but he stopped him in his tracks by standing in front of him, and not letting him past.

"Merlin," he said in that tone of disappointment that Merlin was always used to. Merlin sighed and looked up. Gaius looked old and frail, and his mouth curved surprisingly into a smile. Merlin was confused yet again at the emotions people were showing him.

"Be careful." he said, before swiftly moving to the side. Merlin smiled, and side-stepped past him and down the stairs, Gaius's hand on his shoulder. They both gave out small laughs of happiness and awkwardness. They knew what he was doing, and they knew it was for the greater good. The laughing was like relief. Then, Merlin's heart froze.

Arthur was standing in the middle of the room, his arms folded and his face coarse. He was breathing heavily, showing signs that he had run, or at least hurried his way over to the house. Gaius took his hand off Merlin's shoulder and stood back a few paces. Merlin's face hit the floor, and was unsure about what to do. Start explaining? Or keep his mouth shut?

"Where are you going?" Arthur was the first to break the silence. Merlin looked up, and Arthur's mouth was pinched in anger.

"I'll just be over there," Gaius's voice sounded, as he moved over to his desk and sat down, before beginning to shake some potion bottles with a slightly trembling hand.

"I'm waiting Merlin," said Arthur again, his voice ringing louder in anger. Merlin was still looking at him, trying to pick the right words to use. This was his master; and he was disobeying him to help another man. Of course he was angry. There was no way to soften the blow, he would have to tell the truth.

"I'm going. To the village. To help Lancelot." said Merlin, stumbling over his words. Arthur knew this anyway, yet he still looked hurt, like he had been stabbed in the stomach with a knife. Merlin could see the hurt in his eyes, yet he would never want to show it intentionally. Arthur walked towards him, keeping his eyes fixed onto Merlin's.

"I've already told you Merlin. You are not going anywhere. And if you do, then you will never be able to come back to Camelot again, I've told you this. And I am not losing my servant." Arthur said, still not losing any eye contact. Merlin wasn't sure how much longer he could take his burning eyes against his.

"I have to go Arthur," he finally said after a long pause. He looked away momentarily, not able to keep his eyes against his any longer.

"I have to help Lancelot. I'm sorry." And without thinking it through properly he began to try and walk past Arthur. Arthur was not stupid, and blocked his way with very little effort.

"Merlin, don't make me do this." he said, his voice stern yet sad. Gaius looked up from his work and turned around, not wanting to show that he was there but couldn't help but watch the scene before him.

"I'm going Arthur. I'm sorry." He went to walk past him for a second time and Arthur blocked his way again. Arthur took a deep sigh and closed his eyes with the palms of his hand. He did not want to be in this situation.

"Right," said Arthur, before turning around to the door. "Guards, arrest this man."

Three men came in full armour came bounding into the room. Gaius arose in shock and dropped one of his potion bottles on the floor. Merlin's bag dropped to the ground as the three guards grabbed his arms and forced them up his back, making Merlin give out a squeal of pain. Arthur stood back and gave way to the guards.

"Arthur! Don't do this!" shouted Merlin, his eyes watering from pain.

"Stick him in the cells." Arthur said, as if he hadn't heard Merlin speak. He followed the guards as they left the room. Gaius walked over to follow them, but the door was slammed in his face. He listened through the thick wood, hearing Merlin's body drag down the stairs and out into the cold morning air.


	9. Chapter 9

Merlin sat on the cellar floor, shaking with cold, his back against the rough stone of the wall. He still could not quite believe that Arthur had actually locked him up. He had been in there for three hours now, which had given him a lot of time to think: Should he really have disobeyed Arthur? Should he have helped Lancelot even though he was disobeying his master? He wanted to stop thinking these thoughts, but couldn't, and they invaded his mind constantly.

Merlin could hear the occasional clatter of the guards armour from time to time, as they moved along the cells to check on their prisoners. The cell around him was small, not even big enough to fit a full size bed. He winced as he felt his arms. A long blue streak ran down his forearms; where the guards had grabbed him. The bruise was thick, and delicate to touch.

The bars on the cell doors intimidated him. He actually began to feel like he belonged there, in that cell, like he was an actual criminal. He wondered if what he had done would be punished in a severe way, maybe a little more severe than a pelting in the stocks...

His thoughts were broken by a soft and familiar voice at the bars.

"Merlin?" the voice came from the young mouth of Gwen, who had knelt down on the floor and had her head resting on one of the bars.

"Gwen!" Merlin recited, crawling over the floor painfully to get close to the bars. She looked at him, her hands clutched around the bars as she tried to pull herself even closer to him. As he reached the bars, her hands flung through the one of the cracks to grab his cold and slightly shaking hands.

"You're cold," she said, rubbing her warm hand against his. She now didn't care about embarrassment; she was so worried for him.

Merlin gazed at her, his face was dirty and he was sweating from the heat in the small room. Gwen looked fresh and pretty, her hair now up and away from her face, showing her beautiful cheekbones and slight delicate features.

"You shouldn't be here Gwen," Merlin said affectionately, "You will get into trouble. If Arthur found you here..."

"I don't care what Arthur will do," Gwen interrupted, annoyance lining her voice, "he does not worry my thoughts. But you do Merlin." She looked down at their hands and tears came to her eyes.

"It's my entire fault Merlin."

Merlin looked at her, confused, and put his other hand on top of hers. The shock of his cold hand made her head lift up, and let Merlin see her tears drip from her eyes.

"None of this is your fault Gwen, at all." Merlin said. "It was my fault for disobeying him."

Gwen shook her head, and wiped her face with her other hand. She did not want to leave her other hand from the growing warmth of Merlin's.

"But if I hadn't had told Morgana then maybe she might not have been caught by Arthur leaving your quarters. And maybe if I hadn't given you that stone, none of this would have happened!"

She paused for a moment, to get her breath back. Merlin thought about finally springing the question on her, finally ask her why she gave him the stone in the first place, and what power it possessed. But he couldn't, it wasn't the time or the place.

"I mean," She continued, "There was me thinking it would give you good luck, and it has just done completely the opposite!" More tears began to roll down her face. Merlin used his hand to wipe the side of her face, stroking it gently.

"Gwen," he said, almost in a whisper, "You have done nothing wrong! It is my own doing for being in here, and I don't want to see you get upset on my account."

She looked at him and lost her place for a moment. In the heat of the moment, she leant further into the bars and kissed Merlin on the lips. This caught him completely off-guard, but he felt the softness of her mouth and forgot about everything else, where he was and what he was doing.

It lasted no more than a second or two, but it had happened, and neither could deny it. She pulled her hands away from him and awkwardly messed with her hair, her cheeks flushing crimson. Merlin removed his hand from the side of her face. He didn't really know what to do, or say. I mean, it wasn't the first time Gwen had kissed Merlin. When he had been close to death, she had kissed him out of relief. However this time it felt different. Was it out of pity? Rage? Sadness? Love?...

"I'm sorry," Gwen was the first to break the silence betwixt them, "I didn't know why I did that-"

"No it's fine – I mean – I don't mind - It was nice." Merlin wanted the ground to swallow him up, but to his relief, Gwen looked up and smiled sweetly.

_"Gwen, you are not permitted to be down here."_

Arthur stood over her, leering at the sight of both of them. She quickly arose and bowed slightly in front of him.

"I'm sorry my Lord," she said, her voice shaking from embarrassment and nerves. Arthur glared at her, wanting to forgive her, but knew she shouldn't have been down there.

"Just leave Guinevere." Arthur said, his arms folded and looking away from her. She quickly nodded and hurried past him, exiting up the stairs and into the castle.

Merlin arose and took a few steps back from the bars, his face permanently stuck to the floor. He wondered whether he had seen the kiss, and if he would say anything about it if he did. Arthur walked up as close as he could to the bars, and watched Merlin as he cowered away. He then wondered why on earth Lancelot would really want Merlin, he was so cowardly!

"You were still going to go, even though I had specifically told you that you could never come back again; you were _still_ going to go." Arthur's voice even sounded hurt as he spoke. Merlin shuffled his feet, kicking bits of straw about on the floor. Arthur continued.

"Why, Merlin? Why?"

Merlin looked up momentarily, and saw slight hurt in Arthur's eyes. He didn't know what to say. He wasn't really sure why. He wasn't answering the question because he didn't want to; he wasn't answering the question because he couldn't.

"Fine." Said Arthur, pushing himself away from the bars with great annoyance, "Don't say I tried to help." He turned on his heel, and began to walk away, but a sad and desperate voice shouted him back.

"I'm sorry Arthur," Arthur turned round.

"I just couldn't leave those people. They needed help, and I know I'm nothing great, but If I could of helped in anyway then I would of." Merlin breathed heavily, his arm still hurting from the bruise. He hoped he had not gone too far.

"King Uther has decreed for you to remain here for exactly 2 weeks, as to allow time of this event to pass." Arthur said, almost murmuring. It was obvious to Merlin that Arthur did not like what he was saying.

Merlin wanted to protest, get angry even, but couldn't, and watched as Arthur left the Cells without another word.

He slumped back down the wall, wanting to burst into tears, but he held himself together. Too many things were going through his head; Gwen and the kiss, Arthur and the prison sentence, and Lancelot and his poor village.


	10. Chapter 10

Two days had passed and no one else had visited Merlin. He understood though; Arthur probably banned anyone from coming down. The only people Merlin saw were the grubby middle-aged guards, who came to deliver his daily food of stale bread and lettuce.

Gaius had seen him once on the first day he was inside, to check on his bruised arms. Thankfully the painful swelling had gone down considerably, yet it was still pretty sensitive to touch.

However this didn't bother him. The fact that the food was atrocious didn't bother him. The fact that he was cut off from society (which made him feel more alone than ever) didn't bother him. Even the stench from his bucket for a toilet didn't bother him. What did bother his mind however were the circumstances of why he was in there in the first place.

Merlin knew that it was pressure from his father that made Arthur so brutal. He was sure that if it wasn't for Uther, Merlin wouldn't be in there. He even thought that if it wasn't for Uther, Arthur may have helped Lancelot also...

The stone that bore on his chest had been burning upon his skin a couple of times, before cooling down. It was as if it was breathing; alive. A slight glow occurred when it heated, and Merlin still wondered about the curious object, and why Gwen had given it to him; even how she had it in her possession. Surely, she must have known the magic inside it?

He sighed, and said to himself that he would just never know.

Abolishing his thoughts, Morgana came into view of the bars. Taking Merlin by surprise, he clumsily stood up on his stiff feet and wobbled slightly, before straightening out his spine.

"Lady Morgana?" Merlin said, rubbing his tired head, and not sure on how close to the bars he should go. However she beckoned him to come closer, so he did as she commanded.

"Merlin, how are you?" she asked, looking with sincerity at him.

"Yes, I'm okay," he lied, "What are you doing down here? Does Arthur know you're down here?"

Merlin knew that if either the King or Arthur knew she was down here, she may even end up in a cell herself; like when last time she disobeyed the King's orders. But she knew what she was doing; she wasn't foolish, and she knew of the consequences.

She looked around her briefly, before returning to Merlin's query. "I do not take orders from Arthur."

Merlin believed her. He knew her to follow her heart in any situation, and Merlin applauded her for this. She was a strong young woman, maybe even just what the Kingdom needed; a bit of fairness.

"Merlin, I am actually here on behalf of Gwen."

Merlin's brain began ticking. Could Gwen have told Morgana about the kiss? Maybe she felt guilty about it, or was upset? Or maybe it was about the stone, and maybe she had told Morgana because she knew there was some kind of power in it. He waited rather impatiently for Morgana to continue.

"She told me she gave you a certain type of necklace, a stone necklace." Said Morgana; sweeping her long hair out of her face. Her eyes were penetrating Merlin's own, and he found it difficult to keep eye contact. He felt down to his chest and grasped the necklace, which still felt like it was breathing, the warmth caressing his cold finger-tips. He lifted the necklace up so Morgana could see. Morgana breathed calmly, her eyes glistening from the shine of the stone.

"Here," said Merlin, "She just gave it to me, I'm not sure why."

Morgana was encapsulated by the beauty of the small rock. It engulfed her; her body and her soul. She smiled at it, her eyes reflecting it, and Merlin saw her expression change.

And he didn't like it.

He covered the stone with his hand and Morgana snapped out of her trance. She felt embarrassed and turned away from him momentarily, allowing the rising colour in her cheeks to pass. Merlin placed the stone back under his tunic and waited for Morgana to turn back round, to explain her asking of the mysterious stone.

"The stone originally was given to Gwen's father by someone; a sorcerer." Morgana turned back round to see Merlin looking at her, intrigued. Morgana looked unsteady for a few seconds, before continuing.

"You remember, before he died, he was helping Tauren the sorcerer." Morgana started, keeping her eyes against Merlin's. There was a slight uncomfortable nature in her voice when she said Tauren's name, and Merlin picked this up slightly.

"Tauren gave this necklace to Gwen's father, as a gift of kindness, so that her father would agree to help him. Of course, he had no idea that what Tauren wanted was his skills for his own dark magic, but her father gave not much notice to the stone, and put it away for Gwen's Birthday. He just believed it to be a precious stone, maybe worth a bit of money, and thought his Gwen would like it."

Morgana had another glance round the empty corridor, listening intensely for the guard's voices. This way she would know that they were not listening to her conversation. To her relief she heard the horrid gruffness of one of the guards, and continued.

"However, Gwen's father was caught before this date, and was executed a month before her birthday. So then one day she was cleaning out some old drawers, and she found the necklace hidden in a little satchel. She told me how she had worn this necklace for a few weeks, and how small things had happened: When she went on an errand and the sky was full of heavy clouds, the sun would blister her skin as soon as she stepped out of her door. And how when she did a task, she found she did it in much less a time, and to a much better standard than usual. These of course are all little things, but things none the less."

Morgana stopped for a breath, which gave Merlin a chance to catch up with his thoughts. If Tauren had given this necklace to Gwen's father, then it could very well have had some magical properties already within, hence why the stone helped him out when he wanted to help Arthur in the tournament.

"She then felt like the stone needed to go to you. On quizzing her on this, the only thing she tells me is 'Merlin needs the luck more than I do'. But Merlin-"

Once again, Morgana checked the company around her, she obviously felt unsure about what she had to say, and Merlin was now very intrigued in her every word.

"I believe the stone to be of much more power than just 'luck'. I think, maybe, whether Gwen's father knew it or not, that this stone possesses magic."

These were Merlin's thoughts exactly, yet he was curious even to say this to Morgana, who had come up with the suggestion. He didn't know what to say; he knew himself that the stone possessed some sort of magic, as he had seen it with his own two eyes. But discussing this with Morgana? He felt uneasy, as if it were a trap – but he knew that Morgana would not be that disloyal.

"Aren't you going to say anything Merlin?" Morgana said after a time. Merlin hesitated, caught up in his own thoughts.

"I don't know, I mean, I'm not really sure."

Morgana looked almost annoyed. She knew he must have felt something from the stone. She gazed at his chest, and at the lump the stone made under his tunic, and she felt the over-whelming sensation fulfil her again.

"Maybe, maybe I should look after it for you Merlin. Just in case the guards find out-" Spoke Morgana, a different tone lining her voice. Merlin backed away from the bars slightly. He looked down to where Morgana's gaze fell and he saw the brilliant light from the stone had now shone through his thick tunic and dazzled in Morgana's pupils.

"I don't think that to be necessary, Lady Morgana," Merlin said, whilst simultaneously covering the stone with him palm. Again, Morgana blinked away the control over her and this time did not look away, but stared back to Merlin. Her expression seemed placid, but inside her head was filled with confusion; what was the stone doing to her?

"I believe the stone to just be a curious object, and the luck it brings to be purely coincidental." Merlin said, obviously not believing a word of what he had just said, however if he wanted to keep his secret from Morgana, he thought he had best play the fool.

Morgana simply nodded.

"But remember what I said Merlin, some would think the stone to possess such powers. And if the stone did possess such powers, then it could help a few endeavours of the bearer."

Morgana turned to leave, yet before doing so, turned back to Merlin, however with a light smile hanging on her lips.

"Plus, I heard it also gave you a little luck a few days ago, with the lovely maid in question."

All Merlin could do was blush and look away. Morgana sighed, before turning on her heel and exiting the cells.

Merlin didn't know what to think. Of course, Morgana was right, and the stone did obviously possess such magic powers. But why did it have such an influence over her, and not Gwen? And why exactly did Gwen want to give if it him?

As these ideas whirred through his head, one thought stopped them all in their tracks.

It was too simple. And yet he hadn't thought of it earlier. A phrase which Morgana spoke: "_It could help a few endeavours of the bearer_" sprung to his mind, and then realised another importance of the stone, and how lucky in certain circumstances it could become. He looked at the thick metal bars that encased him; and smiled.


End file.
